mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
PonyPastas
Als PonyPasta (oder auch Creepypasta) werden Geschichten bezeichnet, die * Sadismus, Blut, Gewalt, Tod, Zerstörung, Wut, Hass, Agression, Mord oder * gruselige und schockende Inhalte enthalten und die sich ganz klar an erwachsene und jugendliche Fans wenden. Typen Man kann PonyPasta in * Bloodypastas, sehr blutige und abartige Geschichten (z.B. Heil Celestia) und * Creepypastas, sehr gruselige Geschichten (z.B. Rainbow Factory) unterteilen. Obwohl die meisten Geschichten sehr brutal sind, habe manche ein Happy-End. Ein paar Beispiele für PonyPastas Rarity’s new Dress Diese englische Übersetzung beginnt wie die meisten PonyPastas auch ganz normal in Ponyville. Fluttershy ist bei Rarity zu Besuch und wird von ihr gebeten, ihre Freundinnen wie Twilight und Applejack zu holen, worauf Rarity mit einer nach der anderen in ihrem Keller verschwindet. Schließlich bittet Rarity Futtershy in den Keller, und sie sieht, dass Rarity aus ihren Freundinnen ein Partykleid gemacht hat. Sie will weglaufen, wird aber von Rarity betäubt und mit einem Messer aufgeschnitten. kurz bevor sie stirb, betritt Spike den Keller, beginnt dann jedoch mit Rarity zu schlafen, und Fluttershy stirbt. Luna’s Nightmare Am Anfang dieser Geschichte träumt Prinzessin Luna von einem finsteren Wald, in dem sie von einem übermachtigen Monster gejagt wird. Den ganzen tag lässt sie das schlechte Gefühl nicht los. Um es zu unterdrücken, betrinkt sie sich am Abend mit Celestia und ihrem Freund. Als sie mitten in der Nacht aufwacht, sieht sie ein Pony vor sich stehen. Bevor sie schreien kann, wird sie betäubt und in Pinkie Pies Keller gebracht. Hier haben Apple Bloom (die zu Apple Blood wurde) und Pinkie Pie (die zu Zalgo Pie wurde) eine Party vorbeireitet und führen Luna die Gäste vor, und zerstückeln sie vor ihren Augen, wobei sich Apple Blood immer wieder über die schöne Party freut. Unterdessen suchen die Bewohner Equestias nach Luna, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als letzter "Gast" wird Applejack heingeführt und von Apple Blood gefragt, ob ihr die Pary gefällt. Applejack rastet völlig aus und schlägt zuerst Zalgo Pie und dann Apple Blood nieder. Doch Zalgo Pie steht wieder auf und kämpf weiter gegen Applejack. Währenddessen suchen der Ziegenbock und Atlanus immer noch nach Luna und beschweren sich, dass sie immer noch suchen müssen. Plötzlich höhren sie aus Pinkie Pies Keller Messerklirren und rennen in ihr Haus, doch die Kellertür ist abgeschlossen. Der Ziegenbock zögert nicht und schießt ein ganzes Magazin Kugeln durch die Tür, um sie zu öffnen und streckt dabei Zalgo Pie nieder, die gerade Applejack erstehen wollte. Am Ende dieser Geschichte gibt es ein Happy-End, jedoch sind Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy tot. The lost Discord Episode Jemand kauft sich eine Folge mit dem Titel "Discords Revenge" auf eBay. Eine Woche später ist sie da und XY war schon voller Vorfreude, was Discord wohl tun wird. Doch das was er sah, war nicht Discord. Er ließ Häuser explodieren und ergötzte sich an ihren Schreien. Dann wand er sich zu ihm und erklärte, das nun die Zeit der Rache gekommen war. Er verstärkte seine Worte mit einer enthaupteten Celestia. Doch dem nicht genug. Er teleportierte sich zum Canterlot-Skulpturengarten, wo alle 6 Ponys inklusive Spike an seperate Tische gekettet waren. Dann erledigte er sie so grausam, wie es nur er konnte. Unter anderem zersägte er Applejack SHED.MOV-like, schoss Pinkie mit einer Schrotflinte kaputt, ersetzte Rainbows Augen mit Dynamit usw. Danach gab er XY eine kurze Auszeit, indem er den Bildschirm ausmachte. 5 Minuten später ging dieser wieder an und Discord fragte, ob XY wissen wollte, wie er Twilight umgebracht hatte. XY flehte ihn an, es nicht wissen zu wollen. Discord verfluchte ihn damit, dass ihn genau dieser Gedanke auf ewig verfolgen sollte und machte den Bildschirm aus. XY trank in dem verzweifelten Versuch, alles zu vergessen, jede Likörflasche im Haus leer und fiel in Ohnmacht. Als er am nächsten Tag erwachte, fand er ein Blatt Papier in seinem Mülleimer. Darauf war ein Discord zu sehen, welcher Twilights Kopf hochhielt. Darunter stand: "Du wirst es niemals erfahren" Verwandte Artikel *Fighting is Magic - Fan Fiction Web Links * PonyPasta-Wiki (deutsch) * Creepypasta-Wiki (Kategorie Ponypasta (hier finden sich auch alle PPs, die es im PP-Wiki gibt) *Brony in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Kategorie:Community